


Heat Of The Day

by HowlsMoon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A pokemon beach double rp No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Heat Of The Day

“Hello BEACH!,”Serulean squealed.  
She hopped off her scooter and tossed her duffle bag over her shoulder to carry it out towards the clear white sands with nothing in sight but a blanket of blue waves.  
“I miss you so much! We both do! Right, Greninja?”  
She pulls out her pokemon ball and gave it toss in the air.

Infernape impatiently rolled around in its pokeball from Regina’s tote bag. He wants to get out so badly and see the beach.

Regina was wearing a tankini and she let out her male Pokémon Infernape. She was smiling and hugged her Pokémon.

Greninja came out of his pokeball and he smiled and grinned at his master and used his long tongue to lick her stomach.

Serulean gasped but laugh out sweetly.  
“Greninja that tickles!!”  
She cowers away then puts down her duffle bag. Serulean pulls out a picnic blanket and some other things then took off her beach skirt to reveal her black bikini with orange hibiscus flowers. Her spotted bandana, spotted sandals, black and white beaded bracelet complete her bikini.

He hugged her back smiling and chattering with glee. His eyes caught sight of the beach and thought for a dangerous place with water he sure admire how beautiful it was especially the woman in his arms.

Regina then separated from him and she got her stuff set up on the sand.

Greninja was getting horny and aroused as he stared at his master up and down.

She smiled at him without electing a thing then wave a bottle in her hand.  
“Hey! Wanna help me put sunscreen on my back before we get in the water?”

The ape pokemon cooed anxiously.  
“Wait, what about my ice?,” a voice echoed in Regina’s head.  
“I don't want to scorch the place! I'll turn this into a glass shop!”

“Calm down! I have it right here!” Regina huffed and pouted as she got out his tub and poured ice cubes into it.

Greninja could only nod and had her lay on her stomach while he rubbed the cream all over her back smoothly.

She settled happily for a bit as she crossed her arms.  
Serulean sigh as the cooling creme ran smoothly on her back.

He was chattering in a cheerful monkey tune again settling in his kiddie pool of ice cubes. The pile of ice hissed quietly but sustain the heat from his body.

Regina put sunscreen on her then ran into the ocean to go swimming.

Greninja was soon done and he licked her back in delight. He ran into the ocean to swim.

“H-Hey!,”she began but her pokemon vanished with a huge splash.  
She quickly join in the water but squeaked when she was greeted by the ice cold water.

The infernape watches as his beloved trainer enjoys herself in the clear blue ocean, happily sighing in his ice.

Regina got out though a few minutes later because one the water was cold and two a shellder bit her butt cheeks.  
“Infernape! Get this blasted thing off my ass!”

Greninja’s head came up above the water and he looked over at his master. He sneakily got under her under water and then pulled her into his arms.

“Eep! Greninja!,”she cried but she felt that it help her adjust better in the water.

Infernape hopped on his feet when he heard her yell. He hurries to her side and scorch at it until it jumps off. Luckily she didn't get burnt but Infernape felt bad about her butt rubs it.  
“You ok?,”he asked in telepathy.

Regina shook her head no then couldn’t help but let out a moan as he rubbed her butt cheeks.  
“I-It hurts!” she whimpered.

Greninja then used his tongue to start taking off her bikini underwater. He licked and lapped at her skin in bliss. 

“Gre-Greninja??”  
What sounded like common question but only had whimpering in her tone.  
She gasped when she noticed her swimming top floating away.

Infernape picks her up and carries her in the small pool of ice where she could sit on his lap and settle any swelling in the process. Of Course now that his master was close to him, Infernape began cuddling and nuzzling.

Regina let out a few more moans and mewls this time as she wondered what he was doing. She accidentally rubbed his crotch with her sore butt. 

Greninja smirked and then peeled off her bottoms and licked at her womanhood.

This overwhelmed especially being lifted halfway out of the water where she could be seen naked.  
“Greninja! Greninja, st-stop it!,”she blushed.

It gave out a different noise from Infernape thundering lower than a purr as he nuzzles in her neck.

“Infernape please! What’re you doing?!” Regina whimpered out as she blushed. She couldn’t help but leak cum out of her womanhood.

Greninja didn’t listen to her. Instead he just ignored her and he made hickeys all over her chin jaw and throat areas of her skin.

“Wh-What's gotten into you... all of a...sudden?!,”she whimpered. She looked around the vacant beach to makes sure no one was around to see.

Now the flames in his hair kindle to life when he smell her sex. He drew out his tongue, drawing straight lines down her neck and shoulders. 

Regina tried to get off of him but she was just pulled back. She tried to grab her phone to call for help as she moaned softly.

Greninja then sucked and nibbled hickeys all across her neck and now her shoulders.

She couldn't help but sigh in desperation and other strange noises she wasn't familiarize. 

He growled, swatting the small device with his tail allowing it to plop in the sand.  
Infernape’s arms draw her in tighter and his fingers tug at her top until it slide off.

Regina gasped and squeaked trying to cover up her chest with her hands. She pushed him away and was running to the water for safety.

Greninja now swirled his tongue around a nipple while he pinched the other one in his webbed hand. 

She gasped then her small noises increase into moans. She wanted to hurry back to shore but her toes could no longer touch the sands below.

But Infernape stop her in her tracks by throwing fireballs in front of her. He was trying lead her away from the water rather than to harm her.  
“Regina! Don't!,”he echoed in her head.

Regina jumped over the fireballs and her feet almost touched the water. She was about to scream for help or tried to put him back in his pokeball.

Greninja lathered her well with his tongue and made the first nipple harden now sucking on the other one.

“Aah! Ooh, Greninja! Pl-Please stop or I'll--!”  
She held onto him for dear life knowing their driving further away from shore. She tries not to fall into the bliss otherwise she'll fear of drowning. 

Infernape caught up to her just as one foot stepped into the water. He hissed nervously but was able to hold her in the air. He quickly press her into his chest and kept her mouth sealed with one hand. 

Regina started to cry as she struggled in his arms trying to reach for his pokeball.

Greninja swam with her to shore and he sucked on her clitoris and fingered her.

Still close by her bag, Serulean reached inside and searches frantically for her extra pokeball. Once she grabbed it she yelled,”Greninja! If you won't listen to your trainer, then I'll put you back in! Don't make me use This!”

He swats his tail at the ball sending it to roll elsewhere along the sand.  
“Regina,Please,”he sighs telepathically,”I love you! I want you!”  
He hugs at her gently.

Regina tried taking his hand off of her mouth to speak and tried everything to make him let go of her.

Greninja just chuckled holding his pokeball in his hand.  
“You mean this one? I can’t go in another ball,” he said darkly as he wrapped his tongue around her and brought her closer to him.

He let's go of her mouth but apologies to his trainer but still kept her in his arms.

Serulean froze with horror that unfolds from each blink if her eyes.  
“Greninja...you can t-ta-,”she said shakily.

“Infernape please let me go! What we’re doing is taboo!” Regina protested.

Greninja nods and he stroked and rubbed along her lining and her inner walls with his webbed fingers. 

But He shook his head.  
“It doesn't feel wrong, Regina.”  
His large hand rubbed smoothly on the side of her face.

Serulean trembled for mercy under from Greninja’s touch.  
“Please, we can't do this! This is...th-this is…!!”

Regina trembled underneath his touch and she shivered. It was so wrong but felt so right. She couldn’t deny him any longer.

Greninja took his webbed fingers out of her and he used his long tongue to lap at her folds then at her insides.

She arched her back whining at Greninja.

He keeps her bridal style and began to kiss at her slowly walking away from the waters.

Regina started to moan into the kiss and then kissed him back.

Greninja then took his tongue out of her and he rammed his shaft into her.

Her virginity broke at instant and sharp pain struck deep as his shaft squirm it's way through. She cried loudly as the pain paralyzed her from moving.

He sets her back down in the sands and rubbed at her thighs. 

Regina deepened the kiss and she moaned into it and then rubbed his crotch.

Greninja waited for the pain to subside and he also waited for her to adjust to him.

“Greninja please, “She breathed,”You don't want to hurt me do you?”

He growled. Infernape turned on all over again and draw his tongue down her neck then kissed it.

Regina elicited some mewls and she wanted him to now mark her.

Greninja shook his head no.  
“I’m not hurting you I’m showing you my love for you,” he said as he started thrusting.

Serulean gasped but return to moaning wants pleasure melted her insides.”Oh, Greninja!!”

Infernape made a couple of kisses around her neck then gave it a few bites. He could almost taste blood when he bite down.

Regina trembled and shuddered underneath him and she stroked his thighs whimpering.

Greninja started to thrust deeper harder and faster into her and then gripped her hips. 

Serulean hugged only his shoulders as she moaned louder.

“Mine all mine,”he whispers telepathically. Infernape’s hands rubbed her soft body in search for any sensitive spots to dominate. 

Regina moaned out his name as she rubbed his inner thighs again.

Greninja grinded his hips into hers the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard.

“Greninja! Ooh, Greninja!,”She moaned.  
Already she loved this moment shared with her beloved partner.  
“Greninja...K-Kiss me!”

He growls lowly again and squeezed at her breasts admiring their softness for the first time. 

Regina begged him to strip her naked and suck on her nipples.

Greninja nodded and kissed her passionately groaning into the kiss as he thrusted into her g spot. 

Serulean rubbed at his face and continue kissing him.

He tore at her clothes with his bare hands and dropped his head down in her cleavage, nuzzling and suckling.

“Ahh Infernape please!” Regina mumbled cutely as she arched her back.

Greninja began to swap saliva with her french kissing her and then climaxed.

She whimpered as a strange wave splashed into her womb. She could only whimper and freeze then mix her high with his. 

He latched his mouth on a nipple suckling and nibbling at it until it hardens.

Regina moaned and mewled out holding onto his flaming head.

Greninja pulled out of her and separated from her lips picking her up.

Serulean felt too dizzy and breathless to run but of course she was a little unease when he carried her away from the picnic blanket.  
“Wh-Where…??,”she whimpered.

He gave her other defenseless bud the same treatment. Infernape loved how she moan and beg in mercy when he tease at her nipples.

Regina arched her back as she held his head mewling.

Greninja asked her where she wanted to sleep.

“But our home isn't too far from here,”she began,”We can g-go home and pretend this never happened! I promise I won't be mad!”

His low purring rippled onto her skin as he shower her with kisses. Her ribs were well spotted with love marks and so was her belly.

Regina screamed out his name in pleasure and she shuddered.

Greninja shook his head no and took her back to their house.

Serulean gulps. She couldn't say nor do anything. Greninja was too strong for her to control.

His lips moved lower until he reached her womanhood. Regina's hidden flower already moist by his touch and he could smell her arousal. He stroke her lining first then curiously sunk his fingers inside.

Regina opened her legs more for him as she whimpered softly.

Greninja went inside and brought her to her room laying down on her bed together. 

Once accompany by the sheets and the amphibian’s strong arms she had no choice but accept the sleep that coiled her.  
“Greninja…”

He kissed below her stomach as he added another finger to stroke her insides. “Regina you smell so good!,”he smirks.

“Ahh Infernape please!” Regina begged and pleaded.

Greninja shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around her and then fell asleep after putting the blankets over them.

He pulls out to savor her nectar before diving his head into the source.

Regina moaned out softly as she shivered.

He licked at her inner walls as he thrust with his tongue. “You even taste good!”

Regina mewled and whimpered out at that as she touched his shoulders.

Next he rose on his knees to between her legs. Once inside, he groaned at her inviting tightness. 

Regina cried out in pain as she mumbled to him it hurts over and over.

He wanted to move so badly inside her. 

Regina soon adjusted to him and she moaned out in pleasure.

Infernape kissed at her lips in order to distract her from any pain as he moves his hips. 

Regina kissed him back just as eagerly and hungrily as she mewled.

It was a slow pace to test Regina's adjustment but soon after his hips increased into a good pounding to her womb. 

Regina screamed his name in pleasure as she scratched his shoulders arching her back.

He growled and clung to her body. His flames blazed on his back as he thrusts wildly inside her.

“Ahh Infernape! God you sexy motherfuckin hot monkey! I love you!” Regina screamed.

He purrs in her ear and rock harder inside her.  
“I'm so close, Regina,”he pants,”Your burning me up!”

Regina gripped his shoulders tighter and with one last whimper she climaxed heavily.

He groans loudly to release his load too, also biting and clawing at her arms.

Regina whimpered in pain and in lust at that and she pulled him out of her.

He lie down beside her to catch his breath while kissed and nuzzled at his master's face.  
“I love you,Regina, “


End file.
